This We Swear: REWRITE
by LunarDog
Summary: An ever occurring dream haunts one of the Starlight children, ever since their parents disappearance, now the daughter is determined to find them. When two wolflike Organoids show up, things become clearer.


(I do not own Zoids. Andromeda Volk (Madamwolf's Character) and Laura Avalon (Kioko-chan's) are not my characters, they are bummed. But I have the permission to use them. My Fan-Zoids, Modifications, and anything else Zoid related belong to me.)

**This We Swear: REWRITE.**

**-Chapter One-**

**AWAKE.**

_--_

_A quiet home rested on the hills just outside a brightly lit city. No lights within the home were on except for one dim light. This dim light came from a child's room a girl's room clearly based on the colors and certain items with in it, stuffed animals and the like. A photo rested on the bed side end table of the family; of a man and his Wife, Daughter, and Son together. A man in his late 20's tucked in his daughter, turning out the light before kissing her forehead and backing out of the room. He hesitated closing the door; looking down the hall to his wife doing the same gripping the door knob tightly to their son's room. She slowly closed it leaving it ajar. She approached, somber looking as him. "What if…" He whispered looking back into the room. "Don't worry. We'll be back." She whispered softly helping him close their daughter's door but leaving it ajar as well._

_And in the silence of home and the hill, two Zoids departed the barn in the back. The thunderous sound of their movement into the distance leaving the home behind…_

_--_

Central Continent Delpoi: Daras Ocean Shore-

The shore was silent. The reflection of Zi's twin moons glowed and danced on the ocean surface as their gravity acted upon the sea. This shore was far away from any town and people; any, anything really. It seemed no one had been here, not for years adding to its desolate yet peaceful undisturbed feel. The sound of high tide rolling in softly broke the silence, as the waves crashed ashore they brought with it something from the sea.

Dark as the area around it only the moonlight from the moons above gave it definition. The subject in question did not stir at first. The sand from the beach stuck to its black metallic coat, what water from the sea was left dried off. With a deep moan it shakily stood on four paws. The metal quadruped stood, shaking off the beach sand. Raising its flattened ears, the wolf-like metal beast centered its attention to the ocean from whence it came.

Unlike the first, the second didn't clamber on to the shore but rather the ocean tide pushed it. The second creature glowed a milky pale white in the moonlight raising its ears, it lay on shore. The first softly growled nudging and nuzzling the second trying to encourage the other to stand. The white metal wolf softly growled in return, shakily coming to an upright sitting position.

Briefly the pair looked back to the sea. The second growled deeply and angrily at the sea, it charged; stopping just where the ocean lapped the shore. It let out a howl, a cry unheard on the empty stretch of shore. It sat back down once again its head sunk low almost as if sulking. The first sat beside the other resting its head the other's shoulder in a motion of comfort. In the white metal wolfs shoulder was an indentation from what looked like an old healed over bullet wound.

They sat like this into the twilight hours where high tide by now had came and went. The white metal wolf stood up followed by its companion. From here they ran in the direction of the raising sun putting the ocean behind them at a rapid pace.

_...Rocks, the sandy desert, grassy meadows, these things rushed past at an alarming rate cycling through sunrise and nightfall many times. The rocky ocean shore panned into view, the salty scent of the sea ahead, the soothing breeze and the dazzling night sky above were soon to follow afterward but the stop was not long enough to enjoy these simple pleasures. They were left behind, for the oceanic depths as dark as the night sky had been but equally just as impressive in a bewildering sort of way…_

There was persistent beeping.

…_An Underwater cavern presented its self next; though it was not as inviting as the previous states. Deadly looking stalactites hung like daggers above because of years of sea mineral and many other minerals dripping from them, forming them. They weren't visually solid but opaque. One could see with in parts from Zoids claws, limbs, fangs, miscellaneous bits and one stalactite contained a whole head. Heading to the back of the cavern stood what looked like a doorway and to both sides a green empty pod was stationed._

_A loud sound went off like the sound of a gun. The world around the point of view went indistinct and dim. Objects were difficult to make out. Out in front were two people, extremely dim and fuzzy, but still human in shape. One looked hesitant behind the other but the first had clear intentions to do harm. A pulling force then darkness till there was a green pulse then soon it was Dark once more._

_Green tinted bubbles arose in what felt the like the confines of tank. Breaking free of this with a shatter that sounded familiar to glass; that rushing feeling raced through the cavern occurred. Rushing through the oceanic depths and its sea life; moonlight pierced the darkness that was. The surface broke and the shore was so near…_

"Jen…"

A soft voice called along with a light nudging push and pestering noise from an alarm clock continued. With these sounds and motion the dream was forced to end. "Jen…Hun…" the voice resounded louder then before and vaguely into her vision came an arm reaching over her to turn off the clock. "Christopher, riddle me this…What are you doing in my bed when you have your own to sleep in…?" she yawned drawing out the statement a bit looking over her shoulder. Jen's vision cleared up enough to make him out. Black hair that needed to be cut, muscular build, "I couldn't sleep…?" He grinned; and typical. That was Christopher Michael Glistmere the Third in a simple sense.

Jen put her face back into the pillow. At least the comfy cotton pillow was more inviting then blinding Six AM sunlight. "I'll go make some coffee…" Chris whispered rubbing her shoulder before leaving.

"_Sixteen years worth of that dream…"_

Jen lifted her head up from the pillow, sitting up with numerous complaints from her body. She healthily yawned and stretched rubbing her eyes while she was at it. Glancing at the clock, it was ten minutes after six. Behind the clock beside the lamp stood a large eight by ten photo of her, her brother Nicholas, and their Parents. Who were gone since they were five. She remembered clearly the night she heard their Zoids leave and what she heard. But all that didn't matter, Nicholas James Starlight and Jennifer Ann Starlight were parentless, bounced from foster home to foster home till they were adopted but they still weren't able to claim what was theirs till they were eighteen. The pair, now being twenty-one was free of that now. But where they went, what happened to them, and most of all why were the most important questions that no one bothered to investigate it.

Chris shouldered into the room quietly "Jen…?" She acknowledged him, snapping out of being transfixed on the photograph obviously thinking hard about it. "Rise and shine, cupcake. Coffee's done." Chris jeered. "Ha-Ha. Funny." Jen mused getting up apparently not in the mood for the little pet names and what ever the "raise and shine" bit was. It was before coffee, no ones in any mood before coffee. Chris watched her zombie walk to the kitchen. "I'm just…going to take a shower." He sighed moping off in that direction.

Jen poured her coffee applying the usual four sugars, four creamer, and chug routine. Well not quite chug. On the counter, above the phone was a big bright yellow sticky note. Something that yellow would draw anyone's attention. Even those with worst attention spans.

"_Jen,_

_Andy called. FIFTEEN times._

_Love, Nick._

_PS: Tell her to stop calling at INSANE hours."_

Jen raised an eye brow and grinned. "Nick?!" she shouted. She heard a distant "yeah" from their apartment living room. They all lived together Jen, Nick, his Girlfriend, and Chris and dividing the bills between them which worked very well for them.

Jen looked over the back of the couch into the seat and there was her brother sprawled out. "Rough Day?" Jen asked trying not to laugh. "MY day started at FOUR AM." Nick growled lowly. At the Volk home they woke up pretty early and Andy was quick to boredom "Just do what I do and hang up." Jen sighed. "_That doesn't work…she just calls back._" He whispered almost sounding haunted. Jen rolled her eyes finishing off what was left in her cup. The doorbell rang once catching both their attentions. It went from one ring to a compulsive million in quick secession. "Oh no…if it's not the phone it's the doorbell" Nick muttered gripping the back of the couch. "I'll guess I'll get it." Jen sighed exiting the room into the hall.

Jen's leisurely walk was halted by walking into someone. Tall, Dark blond maybe brownish hair, glasses and had plenty of sugar. "Andy?" Jen asked surprised. Andy raised an eye brow "No one answered fast enough so I let myself in…"

"How did-"

"Key."

"OH YEAH."

"We should have NEVER given her a Key!" Nick shouted. Andy lightly pushed Jen aside and ran into the living room her wallet and pocket knife chain making a lot of noise; putting Nick in a loose headlock "HI NICHOLAS!!" She shouted. "Andy! Let go of me!!" He shouted back. "Hi Nick." She smiled. "Hi Andy…" He sighed. "Hi Niiiccckkkkk" She grinned tightening the headlock a little. "Hi…Andy…" he gasped out.

Nick's girlfriend bumbled her way into the living room stopping to gander at the scene. Andy loosened the headlock so it looked more like friendly like a hug of sorts. Nick's expression was a clear look for "help". Jess shrugged it off continuing to the kitchen "Good Morning Andy…I thought I heard a lot of noise…" She yawned "Mornin' Jess." Andy smiled letting him go and following her out.

"Cooffffiiiieee" Jess moaned reaching for a cup in the sink and then the coffee pot while Jen chugged milk from the container. "Jeeeennn. Get dreeesssseeeddd" Andy whined sitting at the table. Jen looked down at her tank top and Happy chibi shield liger pajama pants. "That sounds like a good idea…" Jen wandered to the table putting her head down on it. "Jen can I borrow your papper on Zoids Movement and Structure…I dunno how to end mine…" Andy trailed. "In my room, at my desk…still in the printer tray…" Jen waved in that direction and Andy was off.

"You know she just gunna copy the end of yours…."

"I know Jess…I know…" Jen sighed.

Andy sat at Jen's desk. At little disorderly which was unusual so she must have been working again. When not on a physical assignment the Guardian Force kept Jen pretty busy pushing papers and if it wasn't that then they're collage professor liked to over do things. Yet, again Chris did use this computer as well and everyone knew he was a Guardian Force work slave. Snapping up what seemed to be like a million papers out of the printer; Andy before leaving proceeded push down the head of a miniature Gun-Blaster Zoid making it bob up and down. "I love that thing" Andy chuckled bobbing her with it.

Andy wondered back into the kitchen and was baffled. Jess had taken her spot, Jen stayed where she was and Nick had leaned against the counter but the layout wasn't Andy was baffled about; it was across from Nick leaned against the opposite counter. Chris in a towel looking just as baffled as she was "No one told me Andy was here…" Chris mumbled "What, you _didn't_ hear her?" Jess scoffed, Jen with her head down still tried not to laugh.

Andy put a hand on Jen's shoulder "I still don't know what you see in Chris…but its not good looks." she sighed. Andy and Chris had a friendship, somewhere. It's just covered in hurtful jokes and heavy sarcasm which didn't faze either one. They liked to try and out do each other. Chris rolled his eyes "At least I'm better then what you've dated in the past…" He shot back walking past. "Tch, Yeah but they looked better in toooweeels" Andy muttered under her breath sitting at the table tapping the papers together into a neat stack.

"I'm Hungry" Andy moaned after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you cooking?" Jen asked knowing what was coming.

"No; you are…"

"But…We don't have the---"

"But Jeeeeeennnn"

"Fine."

"PANCAKES!"

--

Chapter 2: All Bets are Final.

(Final Note….If you, the reader, took the time to read this the first chapter (Which is hard to stomach, I even have a hard time reading it). There is a nice Robin's Egg blue button that says "Go"…yeah right there…thaaatt's it. Click it. Leave me something friendly and encouraging. Please.)


End file.
